Yoo Na's Street
Details *'Title:' 유나의 거리 / Yoona-ui Geoli *'Also known as:' Yuna's Street *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, crime, family, human *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2014-May-19 to 2014-Nov-11 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:50 *'Original Soundtrack:' Yoo Na's Street OST *'Related TV Shows:' The Moon of Seoul Synopsis A drama about the pickpockets and other criminals living in multifamily housing with people of different jobs, ages and personalities until a really nice guy moves in and changes them all for the better. They heal and comfort each other as they live alongside each other's company. This drama will show that the goal in life isn't about acquiring wealth or fame but how one can live well. Kim Chang Man (Lee Hee Joon) is a pure and good heart man who dreams of becoming a social worker to help society’s most impoverished people. He moves into a multifamily housing where criminals and former criminals live, struggles to help them to recover their "lost consciences" and saves Kang Yoo Na (Kim Ok Bin), the woman he loves, from the depths of crime. Kang Yoo Na is the daughter of a legendary pickpocket and is a former pickpocket herself with 3 records. After her release from prison, she sometimes goes back to the old habit other than working in a friend's café but she got a warm heart, is a deep thinker and a people-person. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Ok Bin as Kang Yoo Na / Kang Choon Ok (28) **Kang Joo Eun (강주은) as child Yoo Na *Lee Hee Joon as Kim Chang Man (30) ;Multi-family Housing Owner's House *Lee Moon Shik as Han Man Bok (52) *Shin So Yool as Han Da Young (24) *Kim Hee Jung as Madam Hong (45) *Baek Chang Min (백창민) as Han Dong Min (10) Neighbors *Jung Jong Joon as Jang Noh In (78) *Jo Hee Bong as Hong Gye Pal (38) *Seo Yoo Jung as Kim Mi Sun (33) *Kim Young Woong as Byun Chil Bok (43) *Kim Eun Soo as Uhm Hye Sook (47) ;Others *Ahn Nae Sang as Bong Dal Ho (42) *Kang Shin Hyo as Kim Nam Soo (30) *Oh Na Ra as Park Yang Soon (35) *Im Hyun Shik as Kang Bok Chun *Kim Min Ki as Yoon Min Kyu (26) *Yoon Da Hoon as President Jung (51) *Ha Eun Sul (하은설) as Yoon Ji *Yoo Gun as Tae Shik *Kim Yoon Joo (김윤주) as Chan Mi *Ra Mi Ran as Ggang Soon *Ryu Hye Rin as Hwa Sook *Song Sam Dong (송삼동) as Dae Gil *Shin Hyun Tak as Im Dong Ho *Song Chae Hwan as Hwang Jung Hyun *Yoon Yong Hyun as Baen Daeng Yi *Lee Je Shin (이제신) as Jjang Goo's mother *Ki Jung Soo (기정수) as president of second-hand shop *Lee Do Yun as Park Se Hee *Jung Yoo Min as Kim Young Mi *Han Gab Soo as Kim Jong Ho *Yoon Sang (윤상) as Director Lee *Joo Min Kyung (주민경) as Jin Mi *Shin Dong Mi as Hong Gye Sook *Hong Suk Yun as Dok Sa *Choi Bum Ho as President Kwak *Lee Bit Na as Hyun Jung *Kim Joo Young as Jung Yong Geun *Jung Ah Rang (정아랑) as Hee Young *Moon Jung Soo (문정수) as Mang Chi *Park Woo Chun as Noh Ho Jin *Choi Jung Hwa (최정화) as staff of administration office *Oh Eun Chan (오은찬) as Hyun Chul *Hwang Tae Kwang *Jung Ae Hwa *Ri Min *Park Young Seo *Jo Eun Hyung as Lee Seul Ki Production Credits *'Production Company:' Drama House *'Chief Producer:' Park Joon Seo (박준서) *'Producer:' Park Sang Uk (박상억) *'Director:' Im Tae Woo, Kim Jae Hong *'Screenwriter:' Kim Woon Kyung Note *This drama is 2014 version of 1994 MBC drama Seoul's Moon by the same writer.--Source Episode Ratings See Yoo Na's Street/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News article:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:JTBC Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Family Category:Drama